Quoiqu'il arrive je te protègerais !
by Hakuteiken
Summary: Même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit ! Tu n'est pas simplement une promesse à mes yeux. Tu es ma sœur et je tiens à toi ... pour te le prouver moi Byakuya Kuchiki m'engage à te protéger peut importe ce qui peut arriver ! J'y laisserai jusqu'à la dernière goutte de mon sang si il le faut mais …quoiqu'il arrive je te protègerais !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour alors je vous le dit d'entré c'est ma première fanfic xD alors please soyez indulgent et laissez un max de review svp je compte sur vous (Je Ferais au mieux pour poster car la période des examens approche donc mon temps sera limité mais pas de soucis je n'abandonnerais pas la fic Promis !)**

 **J'ai choisis d'écrire sur Byakuya & Rukia car je l'es adore x) certe mon histoire n'est pas très joyeuse mais c'est parce que j'ai un esprit légèrement sadique :D bref assez parlé place à la lecture :-P (faites pas gaffe aux fautes )!**

 _ **L' histoire ce passe pendant l'arc des Quincy mais cette histoire n'est que ma pure invention et par ailleur les personnages ne m appartiennent pas ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo.**_

Résumer : **Quoiqu'il arrive … je te protègerais !**

 _ **Même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit ! Tu n'est pas simplement une promesse à mes yeux, tu es ma sœur et je tiens à toi! pour te le prouver, moi Byakuya Kuchiki m'engage à te protéger peut importe si cela va à l'encontre des lois ! J'y laisserai jusqu'à la dernière goutte de mon sang si il le faut mais …quoiqu'il arrive je te protègerais !**_

 **Chapitre 1 : un petit geste**

La nuit était déjà bien avancé dans la soul society, seul une petite lumière persistait à travers l'obscurité de la nuit. Cette lumière provenait directement des bureaux de la Sixième Division et pas n'importe lequel de ces bureaux.

Alors que Renji luttait pour ne pas s'écrasé contre les dossiers à moitié éparpillés sur son bureau, le capitaine Kuchiki lui continuait sereinement la lecture de son dossier le tout en se régalant (discrètement évidemment on parle de Kuchiki là !) de la vue si pitoyable que lui laissait son fukutaicho**. Renji avait les yeux à moitié fermée, son bras lui retenait la tête, il avait la bouche à moitié ouverte et de temps en temps on pouvait entendre le son d'un ronflement sortant de celle-ci.

Byakuya toujours amusé par ce portrait décida que Renji avait eu son compte et que sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien tirer de son feignant de fukutaicho pris l'initiative de le laisser rentré chez lui pour dormir les quelques heures restante avant le début de la journée. C'est sur cette annonce que Renji bondit de sa chaise, s'inclina docilement devant son capitaine avant de se redresser. Byakuya le toisa d'un regard froid et ajouta d'un ton calme dissimulant toutes fatigue :

\- Que cela te serve de leçon Abarai ! Si cette idée te reprenait de montré le mauvais exemple à nos homme en revenant bourré à ton travail, je veillerai moi-même à ce que tu range les archives souterraine durant la nuit pendant que tout le monde dort !

Renji blemit à cette menace, les archives… cela doit faire une décennie que personnes n'est allé les classés.

\- J-Je suis désolé Taicho* je ne recommencerai plus c'est promis !

\- Bien … va te reposer maintenant.

\- H-Hai Taicho… et vous, vous ne rentrez pas chez vous ?

\- Je termine mon travail avant. Maintenant rentre chez toi avant que je ne change d'avis.

\- J'y vais tous de suite !

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que Renji se mit à courir en direction de la sortie de peur que son capitaine ne change d'avis.

Après le départ pressé de son fukutaicho, Byakuya s'autorisa un léger soupir de lassitude. Il termina la lecture de son dossier et décida que lui aussi devrait allé se reposé, après avoir inséré le seau de la 6eme division confirmant le fait qu'il a lu le dossier, il décida de quitter les locaux et de prendre la direction de son manoir pour profiter de ces quelques heures de répit.

En arrivant au seuil du manoir, Byakuya décida de faire un petit détour par la cuisine car oui à cause de la punition qu'il à administrer à son fukutaicho il n' a pas eu le temps de manger donc il avait tout de même légèrement faim.

En se rendant dans la cuisine, Byakuya repéra sur une petite table un plateau rempli de nourriture. Il s'approcha donc de celui-ci et distingua un petit message avec noté dessus "Bonne appetit Nii-Sama***"

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personnes, Byakuya s'autorisa un micro sourire pour ce petit geste et c'est avec appétit qu' il entama son repas. Après avoir finis de manger, Byakuya laissa son plateau repas entièrement vide et il décida de faire un petit détour pour rejoindre l'appartement de sa soeur avant de regagner les siens. Il ouvra délicatement la porte de sa chambre et l'observa. Elle dormait paisiblement emmitouflé dans sa couverture Byakuya ne pût réprimer un autre sourire et dans un chuchotement à peine audible dit:

\- Merci Rukia.

Après s'être assuré que sa soeur dormait toujours , il referma lentement la porte de sa chambre puis rejoignit ses appartements. Il se laissa échoué dans son lit avec peu de retenue et entama un court cycle de sommeil.

 **Et voila c'est la fin du premier chapitre je sais il est assez court vous en faites pas les prochains seront plus long ! Sur ceux n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires cela me ferait très plaisir merci a tous !**

 ***Taicho signifie Capitaine en Japonais**

 **** Fukutaicho signifie vice-capitaine en Japonais.**

 *****Nii-Sama signifie Grand Frère en Japonais..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à toi TsukiHara-Chan de m'avoir laissé un commentaire je suis contente que sa te plaise** **!**

 **De retour pour le deuxième chapitre j'essayerais de poster régulièrement. Bonne lecture** **( désolé d'avance pour les fautes =] )**

 **Chapitre 2 : Sois prudente.**

 **Manoir kuchiki 7h00 :**

Rukia se réveilla lentement, elle se sentait pas très bien car aujourd'hui était le jour ou elle devait annoncer à son frère que ce matin elle partait en mission dans le monde réel.

Elle savait que son frère n'aimais pas la voir partir en mission même si il ne lui avouerais jamais.

Elle avait d'abord songé à le lui annoncer via le message laisser la veille avec le plateau repas mais, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence cela serait lâche de l'annoncé de cette manière.

De toute façon elle était Shinigami, son devoir était de protéger les âmes humaines des Hollow et elle mènerait cette mission à bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt.

Après avoir pris sa douche, Rukia enfila sa tenue de Shinigami, accrocha Sode no Shirayuki à sa ceinture puis rejoignit la salle à manger où son frère l'attendait déjà.

Byakuya senti sa sœur approchée, il tourna donc la tête en direction de l'entrée et dès qu'il l'aperçu il l'à salua d'un signe de tête et continua de manger.

Rukia lui rendit son salut avec un «Bonjour Nii-Sama » suivi d'un sourire chaleureux.

Elle prit place à la droite de son frère et entama son petit déjeuner sans un mot.

Byakuya l'a regarda faire discrètement, elle paraissait préoccupé par quelques chose mais ne lui fît aucun commentaires. Après avoir finis son repas il se leva.

\- Rukia, ce soir je finirai plus tôt si cela te plait nous pourrions manger ensemble .

Sans attendre de réponse Byakuya commençait à quitter la salle à manger pour rejoindre sa division.

Rukia faillit s'étranglé avec sa boulette de riz, elle se ressaisi et regarda son frère s'éloigné d'un air gêné.

\- N-Nii-Sama, je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas manger avec vous ce soir.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot quand elle aperçu son frère s'arrêté dans sa course.

Elle se motiva et poursuivit.

\- Le capitaine Ukitake m'a chargé d'une mission dans le monde réel et…

Elle marqua un temps de pause.

\- Je pars cette après midi.

Byakuya qui lui tournait le dos à ce moment sentit son cœur se serré. Ses lèvres se pinça pour former un long trait fin mais, il reprit rapidement sa maitrise et se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Il l'observa de son regard qui ne laissait paraître aucun sentiments puis lui tourna de nouveau le dos.

\- Très Bien nous dînerons ensemble une autre fois dans ce cas.

Il reprit sa route en direction de la sortie, Rukia le regarda faire sans ajouter un mot, elle avait sentit dans ses paroles qu'il était contre qu'elle parte mission mais pour une fois il ne lui avait pas trouvé des arguments pour qu'elle reste. Elle finit donc son repas et parti dans sa chambre préparer ses affaires pour la mission.

Byakuya marchait d'un pas pressé pour rejoindre rapidement sa capitainerie. Il traversa le dédale de couloirs puis ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Il l'a referma rapidement et s'appuya quelques secondes à celle-ci.

\- Heu tout vas bien Taicho ? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette !

Byakuya se maudit intérieurement de ne pas s'être rendu compte de la présence de son fukutaicho, il est vrai qu'au manoir il à son bureau pour lui tout seul alors qu'ici il le partage avec Renji.

Il lacha la porte et rejoignit sa place sans regard pour son fukutaicho qui le devisageait depuis au moins 5 minutes. Byakuya continua de lire son rapport quand…

\- Quand compte-tu arrêté de me regarder et te mettre pour une fois au travail ?

\- D-Désolé Taicho je ne voulais pas vous offensé c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir dans cet état..

\- Et de quel état parle-tu Abarai fukutaicho ?

\- Et bien je … nan rien capitaine j'ai du me tromper.

Voyant le regard vide de son capitaine pointé sur lui, Renji n'a pas eu la force de continuer.

Les émotions de son capitaine sont difficiles à repérer mais au bout de 60 ans de travail à ses côtés cela devient plus facile à repérer et ce regard il l'avait déjà aperçu une fois et c'était il y'a 50 ans après la mort de sa femme. Le capitaine est donc triste mais pour quel raison sa Renji ne le saura probablement jamais mais il tenta tous de même.

\- Capitaine si vous le souhaitez nous pouvons en parler.

Byakuya le regarda d'une manière indéchiffrable.

\- Parler de quoi Renji ?

\- Je … bon j'ai rien dit excusez-moi Taicho.

Renji retourna à son travail toujours en lançant quelques regards à son capitaine qui lisait le même dossier depuis maintenant 10 minutes quand soudain …

\- Merci Renji.

Renji écarquilla les yeux, c'est la première fois qu'il le remercie ! Il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents en regardant son capitaine qui lui, posa enfin son dossier pour en saisir un autre.

\- As-tu bientôt finis de sourire bêtement !

Renji surprit par la remarque de son capitaine se reconcentra sur son dossier toujours avec le même sourire béat. Byakuya le remarqua et poussa un soupir de lassitude c'était le deuxième en 2 jours.

Il lisait un dossier quand soudain il sentit une légère perturbation dans le reiatsu environnant, c'est surement le Senkaimon* qui vient d'être ouvert.

S'il te plait Rukia … Soit prudente ! Pensa t-il.

Rukia s'apprêtait à franchir le portail quand soudainement elle tourna la tête en arrière et dans un murmure…

\- À bientôt Nii-Sama.

 ***Le Senkaimon est le portail qu'utilise les Shinigamis pour rejoindre le monde des humains.**

 _ **Et voilà c'est la fin du 2ème chapitre je l'ai posté assez tôt car j'avais du temps libre donc voila**_ __

 _ **Sur ceux s'il vous plaît n'oubliez pas de laissé des commentaires cela me ferait très plaisir !**_

 _ **À bientôt pour le chapitre 3.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**De retour pour le chapitre 3 de cette fanfic ne me tuez XD je sais que j'ai pris un peu de retard mais j'avais pas mal de choses à faire ces temps ci.**_

 _ **Bref assez discuté passons aux choses sérieuses n'hésitez à me laisser des reviews cela me ferais très plaisir merci ! Bonne Lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 3 : drôle de demande ...**

 **Capitainerie de la 6 ème division :**

Le Senkaimon venait de se refermer, Byakuya ne sentait plus la présence de sa sœur il décida donc de se concentrer sur son travail pour le terminer plus rapidement.

Renji était toujours en train d'observé son capitaine qui paraissait avoir retrouvé sa concentration quand soudain lui vint une idée.

\- Taicho, que diriez-vous d'un petit entraînement amical histoire de retrouvé la forme ?

Byakuya leva les yeux de son rapport et observa Renji d'un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Je dois terminer les rapports, je n'ai pas le temps. Si tu souhaites t'entrainé cela ce fera sans moi.

Renji souhaitait à tout prix changer les idées de son capitaine car malgré sa discrétion il pût facilement voir que son capitaine n'allait visiblement pas bien. Il tenta donc le tout pour le tout et le regarda d'un air presque suppliant tel un enfant souhaitant un jouet.

\- Mais Taicho cela fait longtemps que l'on ne c'est pas battue ! En plus je me suis amélioré je suis presque sûr de pouvoir vous tenir tête pendant un très long moment !

Lança Renji d'un air taquin.

Byakuya le toisa un long moment avant d'ajouté d'un air amusé…

\- Toi, tu penses pouvoir me tenir tête ? Tu es venu 100 ans trop tôt pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance de me toucher !

Renji le regarda avec une fausse moue boudeuse avant de relire son dossier.

Byakuya l'observa, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son fukutaicho avec ce visage et il ne pu réprimée un léger gloussement franchir la dure barrière de ses lèvres.

Renji interloqué par ce son peu commun de la part de son capitaine, écarquilla les yeux sans pour autant arrêter la lecture de sa copie pour paraître le plus sérieux possible.

Byakuya se reprit et le toisa avec un lueur de défis dans les yeux.

\- Si tu pense pouvoir me tenir tête, essaye de terminer tes rapports avant moi, si tu y arrive nous irons nous entraîner.

\- TRÈS BIEN TAICHO PRÉPAREZ VOUS À PERDRE DANS TOUS LES SENS DU TERMES !

C'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'il se craqua les doigts et se mit à écrire à toute allure.

Byakuya le regarda, il a toujours apprécié cette détermination sans faille de son feignant de fukutaicho (même si il ne lui avouera jamais). Il sait pourtant que côté papier son fukutaicho est à peine capable de terminer un dossier en 3 heures et pourtant il tente quand même de rivaliser avec lui. Par respect pour cette grande motivation, Byakuya se mit à écrire d'une lenteur inconsidérée pour lui donner la chance de gagner et, se battre contre lui car après tout il restait curieux de savoir qu'elles étaient les progrès de celui-ci.

* * *

Au bout de 5 heures de travail acharné, Renji releva la tête de ses papiers et posa les yeux sur le bureau de son capitaine qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé pendant tous ce temps, il y avais toujours autant de dossier. Il se leva donc instantanément de sa chaise et hurla.

\- HA ! TAICHO J'AI FINIS AVANT VOUS DONC ALLONS NOUS ENTRAÎNER !

Byakuya releva les yeux à peine surpris et toisa son lieutenant.

\- Très bien Abarai Fukutaicho je vais être dans l'obligeance de te faire regretter cette arrogance.

C'est sur ces mots que les 2 plus hauts gradés de la Sixième division se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement où, d'un regard Byakuya congédia tous les hommes qui y était déjà.

\- Le kido sera interdit, nous nous battrons seulement avec nos Bankai et rien d'autre est-ce clair ?

Renji acquiesca d'un signe de tête et se mit en position.

\- BAN-KAI … HIHIO ZABIMARU !

Le serpent osseux s'enroula autour de son corp tandis que son capitaine se préparait également.

\- Bankai … Senbonzakura Kageyoshi !

Les milliers de lames virevoltaient autour de son propriétaire dans un élégant balais lumineux.

Renji a toujours admiré les gestes gracieux de son capitaine lors du maniement de son bankai, cela demande beaucoup de maitrise se dit-il mais, absorbé par la beauté du bankai de son capitaine, il esquiva à la dernière minutes une vague meurtrière car certes Senbonzakura Kageyoshi était magnifique dans sa forme libérée mais, il reste néanmoins une arme redoutable pour quiconque osera le sous-estimer .

Byakuya le regarda, surpris par le manque de réaction de son fukutaicho et ne se priva pas de lui faire la remarque.

\- Abarai Fukutaicho tiens-tu tant que sa à mourir tous de suite ?

Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a entraîné dans ce combat, si tu n'y met pas du tiens je n'hésiterais pas à te blesser !

\- Hai, désolé Taicho je me concentre !

Sur ces mots il élança Hihio Zabimaru à vive allure dans la direction de son capitaine qui n'eu aucune peine à esquiver.

Byakuya réapparu derrière Renji grâce au Senpa* et s'apprêtait à abattre le torrent de lames quand, Renji se retourna avec un sourire carnassier et ajouta …

\- Vous êtes tombé dans le piège taicho, HIKOTSU TAIHO !

Un énorme boulet rouge sortit de la gueule du serpent osseux et se dirigea vers sa cible avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Byakuya surpris esquiva au dernier moment pour réapparaître plus loin.

\- Je vois que tu as réellement progressé, ta puissance de frappe a triplé depuis la dernière fois !

Renji satisfait de ce compliment sourit de plus belle et dirigea la gueule du serpent osseux en direction de son capitaine.

\- J'ai pas finis Taicho.

Byakuya ne comprit pas tous de suite où son fukutaicho voulait en venir, c'est quand il entendit un léger sifflement derrière lui qu'il se retourna et aperçu le précédent boulet rouge fonçant dans sa direction. Il écarquilla les yeux choqués de cette technique et, avant que le boulet n'explose pour de bon sur lui, abattie d'un geste violent Senbonzakura pour contrer cette attaque et, c'est dans un bruit sourd que l'Hikotsu Taiho de Renji se désintégra dans le torrent de lames.

Byakuya se retourna de nouveau vers son fukutaicho qui n'avait pas perdu ce sourire nié sur son visage.

\- Alors Taicho surpris ? J'ai appris à maîtriser l'attaque de l'Hikotsu Taiho de tel sorte à ce que je ne puisse plus rater ma cible. Cette boule rouge vous traquera tant que je n'aurais pas ordonné le contraire !

\- Renji , tu as vraiment progressé en peu de temps.

Notre combat s'achève ici , tu es dispensé pour le reste de la journée va te reposer tu as dépensé beaucoup d'énergie.

\- J-Je … oui merci Taicho si vous me cherchez, je serais dans mon appartement.

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que Renji quitta le terrain d'entraînement.

Byakuya commençait à faire de même quand le capitaine de la 13eme division Jyuushiro Ukitake fît son apparition.

\- Bonjour Byakuya-kun, je suis désolé de venir te déranger mais j'ai un service à te demander, c'est au sujet de Rukia.

\- Qu'y'a-t-il ? demanda Byakuya d'un air à la fois surpris et inquiet.

\- Elle n'a pas de problème ne t'en fais pas ! Le rassura Ukitake. C'est simplement que j'ai besoin de toi pour veillé sur elle, comme tu le sais ma maladie m'empêche de faire beaucoup de chose dont veillé sur mes hommes mais Rukia c'est différent ! C'est ma fukutaicho et elle est ta sœur, nous devons la protéger mais moi je ne suis plus en mesure de protéger qui que ce soit donc je m'en remet entièrement à toi. Pardonne moi de te le demander si spontanément mais... serait-tu d'accord pour garder constamment un œil sur elle s'il te plait ?

Byakuya le regarda incrédule et passa devant son collègue pour quitter le terrain quand soudain il s'immobilisa dans sa course et se retourna.

\- c'est ce que j'ai toujours fais et, je continuerais toujours à le faire jusqu'à ce que je meurs.

Puis il reprit sa route pour rejoindre sa capitainerie.

Ukitake le regarda partir et en s'inclinant lentement le remercia.

Byakuya l'ignora et poursuivit son chemin en murmurant.

\- oui jusqu'à ma mort…

 _ ***Le senpa est le pas rapide qu'utilise Byakuya pour atterrir derrière ses ennemies et les attaquer.**_

 _ **Et voila c'est la fin du 3 ème chapitre il était un peu plus long que les 2 premiers j'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois**_ _ **! Laissez moi des reviews please cela me ferais plaisir sur ceux à la prochaine pour le chapitre 4 !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey vous allez bien**_ __ _ **? Moi tranquillou j'ai passé mon BEP hier matin … On verra ce que sa a donné en tous cas cela ne c'est pas trop mal passé enfin je crois …. XD**_

 _ **Bref assez parlé ! Passons au chapitre 4 bonne lecture et s'il vous plaît laissé moi des reviews j'en serais ravie !**_

 **Chapitre 4 : Le retour.**

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis le début de sa mission. Tous c'était passé comme prévu il n'y a eu que quelques Hollows mais rien d'inquiétant en plus avec l'aide de Kurosaki il n'y avait eu aucun soucis à tous les vaincres. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son retour dans son monde.

Rukia marchait d'un pas tranquille dans le Senkaimon en destination de la Soul Society.

Elle était contente de pouvoir rentrer car elle pourra faire la surprise à son Nii-Sama en dînant avec lui le soir. Il est vrai qu'elle s'était sentit mal en annonçant à son frère son impossibilité de dînér avec lui à cause de son départ en mission mais, elle comptait bien se rattraper en fêtant son retour avec lui au lieu de le faire avec ses amis comme à son habitude.

C'est impatiente et résolu qu'elle atteint la sortie du tunnel et se précipita à toute allure en direction de la capitainerie de la Sixième Division tempis pour le rapport, elle ira le faire à son capitaine après avoir annoncer la nouvelle à son Nii-Sama.

Elle pénétra dans les bureaux de la Sixième division. Tous les Shinigamis de la division qu'elle croisait s'écartaient poliement en vu de son grade de fukutaicho et de son rang élevé au sein de la société.

Elle marcha donc la tête haute, fière d'être aussi respecté dire qu'avant elle n'était qu'une simple paysanne du rukongai… Tous ce qu'elle possède aujourd'hui est grâce à son Nii-Sama et elle le remerciera jamais assez pour cela elle le sais. C'est donc avec une pointe de fierté d'avoir hérité d'un frère aussi admirable et attentionné qu'elle toqua à son bureau en attendant un signe ou une réponse lui autorisant l'entré.

Après quelques seconde d'attente elle entendit une voix autoritaire l'invitant à entrer.

-«Bonjour Nii-Sama ! »

Byakuya leva subitement la tête de son rapport pour contemplé son nouvelle arrivant.

C'était bien sa sœur de plus elle n'avait pas l'air d'être blessé ou fatigué, elle avait même l'air en forme et toute joyeuse qui plus est ! Il ne lui dira jamais mais il est heureux et soulagé de la voir de retour et surtout saine et sauve !

-«Bonjour Rukia depuis quand es-tu rentré de mission ?

-Je suis rentré il y'a environ 10 minutes Nii-Sama. Je suis tous de suite venu vous voir car je souhaite que nous partagions le dîné de ce soir ensemble si vous le pouvez bien évidemment ! »

Byakuya la toisa mi-surpris mi-content.

-«Je dois d'abord terminer mes rapports… je te rejoindrais quand tous cela sera finit.

-H-Hai Nii-Sama le repas sera près à votre arrivé. »

Rukia était si joyeuse qu'elle ne pu se retenir. Elle alla donc étreindre fortement son frère qui se raidi à son contact. Voyant qu'elle s'était un peu emporté, elle s'écarta rapidement de son frère en s'inclinant plusieur fois devant lui.

-«Je suis désolé Nii-Sama excuser mon comportement ! »

Byakuya se remettant de sa soudaine proximité avec sa sœur repris contenance.

-« Ce n'est rien Rukia. »

Rukia lui sourit tendrement avant d'ajouté…

-«Je suis désolé Nii-Sama mais je dois vous laissez je dois faire mon rapport à Ukitake Taicho. »

Byakuya lança un dernier regard en sa direction et lui fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'elle pouvait disposer.

Rukia prit donc la direction de la sortie quand soudainement elle se retourna.

-«Merci Nii-Sama ! »

Puis elle franchit la porte et pris la direction de sa division.

Apres le départ de sa sœur, Byakuya s'autorisa un vrai sourire.

-«De rien Rukia».

 _ **Voici la fin du 4 eme chapitre je sais il n'est pas très long mais la je manque un peu d'inspiration mais je pense que j'ai tous de même une petite idée de la suite. Nous passerons bientôt aux choses sérieuses ). Sur ceux je vous retrouverais pour le prochain chapitre qui sera le 5 ème n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews sa me ferait trop plaisir merci !.**_ __


	5. Chapter 5

_**Je suis enfin de retour pour le 5 ème chapitre vous m'excuserez pour les retards que j'ai mais je suis pas encore en vacance mais ne vous en faites pas je suis bientôt en vacances donc je pourrais me consacrer pleinement à MON JEU VIDÉO hahahaha nan sérieusement je pourrais rédiger mon histoire en toute tranquillité xD. Bref sur ceux bonne lecture !**_ __

 **Chapitre 5 : L'approche du Danger.**

Après avoir terminé d'entraîner les membres de la division, Renji pris la direction de son bureau avec pour projet de s'affalé dessus comme à son habitude. À peine a-t-il passé la porte de celui-ci qu'il se figea devant ce portrait tellement inhabituel que lui offrait son capitaine, il était tous simplement en train de sourire. Renji impressionné par le fait que son Taicho sache sourire ne se priva pas de lui faire la remarque en le titillant un peu.

-«T-Taicho ! Vous voulez que je contacte Unohana Taicho ?! »

Sans se départir de son sourire Byakuya avait levé la tête de son dossier et lui avait répondu :

-« Et pour quel raison Renji ?

-Et bien … Vous souriez, c'est pas normal ! »

Avait-il dit le tout en explosant de rire

Byakuya le toisa à moitié contrarié. Il accentua son sourire est déclara :

-«Abarai Fukutaicho puisque vous appréciez tant que cela mes humeurs pourquoi ne pas faire tous vos dossier plus les miens pendant que je continue de sourire ? »

Renji déglutit avec peine avant de répondre franchement :

-«Taicho je peux faire mes papiers comme vous le souhaitez cependant… si je fais les vôtres je risquerais de faire des erreurs ou des ratures alors que vos dossiers sont toujours impeccable donc je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée !

-Très juste Abarai fukutaicho ton incompétence concernant les tâches administratives est telles qu'elle risquerait d'entacher la réputation de la 6 ème division, réputation que mon Clan s'efforce de conserver depuis près de 5 siècles. »

Renji se mit à rire nerveusement et décida qu'il allait tous de même se mettre au travail rapidement le tout en contrôlant son envie de roupiller sur son bureau.

Byakuya le toisa une dernière fois avant de retrouver sa concentration et de se replonger dans son dossier.

 **Au fin fond du Hueco Mondo, il y'a une population que tous le monde croyait disparue depuis des millénaires.**

-« RASSEMBLEMENT IMMÉDIAT ! »

Cria un homme grand avec de long cheveux blanc.

La troupe se rassembla rapidement devant l'appelant. Chaque membres était munis d'un arc tout aussi blanc que leurs cape, d'un katana également de couleur pure et d'un collier comportant un pendentif.

-«Ce soir nous irons à la Soul Society, il est temps de montré à ces Shinigamis ce que nous vallons et que leur victoire de jadis n'est plus. Montrons leur que nous ne sommes plus de simples Quincy ! QUI SOMMES NOUS ?!

-NOUS SOMMES LES STERNRITTERS DE SA MAJESTÉ YWHACH ! »

Hurla la troupe.

-QUEL EST NOTRE MISSION ?!

-TUER TOUS CES SHINIGAMIS QUI NOUS ONT LAISSÉ DANS L'OUBLIE !

-Très bien ! préparez le portail qui mènera directement sur la colline du Sogyoku.

-A vos ordres !

La troupe s'agita rapidement pour terminer les préparatifs, la soul society n'a pas idée du mal qui se prépare secrètement dans leurs dos depuis des années.

Le mal triomphera t-il cette fois-ci ? Ou est-ce que le bien l'emportera ? mais surtout à quel prix ?

 **La suite vous la découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre :-D !**

 **Je sais je suis une grosse sadique ! Bref sur ceux je voudrais s'il vous plait des reviews et merci à ceux qui m'en ont déjà laissé 3 sa m'encourage à continuer merci beaucoup !**

 **Sur ceux je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre d'ici là porter vous bien !**


	6. Chapter 6

_**De retour pour le 6 ème chapitre j'espère que vous allez bien moi en tous cas je pète la forme car je suis maintenant en vacances et surtout … JAI EU MON BEP :D !**_

 _ **Merci à toi TsukiHara-Chan de me suivre depuis le début tu es une des mes principales motivations à poursuivre ma fanfic car tes reviews me font le plus grand plaisir !ARIGATO :-)**_

 _ **Sur ceux place au chapitre 6 !**_

 **Chapitre 6 : Interrompu.**

La nuit tombait lentement sur la Soul Society.

Rukia venait juste de sortir des locaux de la treizième division. Elle avait fait son rapport à son capitaine ce qui avait été très rapide mais après l'avoir terminé, celui-ci l'avait invité à boire un thé elle ne pouvait donc pas refuser par respect et de toute manière la compagnie d'Ukitake Taicho était très apprécié. Ce thé aura duré toute l'après midi, c'est donc avec regret que Rukia décida de mettre un terme à cette échange avec son capitaine car elle devait rentrer au manoir pour dîner avec son frère bien aimé. Elle était ravie qu'il lui accorde son temps pour ne serait-ce qu'un dîné car elle savait que son Nii-Sama en avait peu à cause de ses devoirs de capitaine et de chef de clan.

C'est donc toute joyeuse que Rukia arriva au manoir avec pour projet de se rendre accueillante pour son Nii-Sama. Elle se dirigea donc vers sa salle de bain prendre une bonne douche puis une fois que cela fut fait elle enfila un léger kimono de couleur sombre permettant de faire ressortir sa peau d'un teint pâle.

* * *

Byakuya venait de terminer son dernier dossier pour la nuit. Il leva les yeux vers son fukutaicho et aperçu que celui-ci était semi-comateux sur son bureau en train de fixer un point imaginaire sur sa feuille. Byakuya soupira à cette vue aussi pathétique que son vice-capitaine a pris l'habitude de lui offrir. Il décida donc de le congédier pour qu'il puisse profité d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et pour surtout lui faire rattraper tous son retard le lendemain.

Renji remercia son capitaine d'un air absent et lui souhaita bonne nuit le tout en s'éclipsant le plus rapidement possible de peur que son capitaine ne change d'avis.

Byakuya le regarda partir avant de se lever à son tour pour quitter sa division et rejoindre son manoir où sa sœur doit déjà l'attendre pour dîner. Il ne le dira jamais mais il a attendu ce moment toute la journée. Au fond il aime être en compagnie de Rukia, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Hisana mais son caractère était différent, Hisana aimait la solitude, elle aimait également le calme et la sérénité elle était aussi quelqu'un de fragile alors que Rukia était tous le contraire.

C'est sur ces pensées que Byakuya franchit le seuil de son manoir ou toutes les servantes accouraient vers lui pour l'accueillir et lui demander s'il avait besoin de quelques choses. Byakuya les salua d'un signe de tête avant de demander ou était sa petite sœur.

Les domestiques n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que Rukia apparut dans l'angle de la porte avec un franc sourire aux lèvres.

-«Bonsoir Nii-Sama !

-Bonsoir Rukia… suis-je en retard ?

-Bien sûr que non Nii-Sama ! Le dîné viens d'être terminé vous arrivez pile à l'heure »

Dit-elle toujours avec son même sourire.

-« Temps mieux . Je vais me préparer je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Byakuya réapparu peu de temps après, lavé et sans ses kenseikan ses cheveux étaient donc relâché sur son kimono de couleur noir qui contrastait bien avec la couleur de sa peau laiteuse.

Byakuya aperçu sa sœur qui attendait dans la salle à manger. Quand il l'a rejoignit Rukia se redressa de sa chaise pour le saluer, il s'installa en face d'elle et le repas pu enfin commencer.

Après quelques minutes à manger Rukia hésita longuement avant d'engager la discussion.

-«Nii-Sama si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, comment c'est passé votre journée ? »

Byakuya releva la tête de son repas et la regarda.

-«Ma journée c'est plutôt bien passé je te remercie de me poser la question. Et la tienne ?»

Rukia lui souri, à moitié impressionné par le fait que son frère essaye de faire durer la conversation lui qui d'habitude apprécie le silence. Elle lui raconta alors toute sa journée en compagnie de son capitaine.

Byakuya l'a regarda en mangeant, quelques fois il hocha la tête pour lui montré qu'il était attentif à tous ce qu'elle disait. Il ne lui avouera jamais qu'il a toujours apprécié la conversation de sa petite sœur car elle avait tant de choses à lui raconter et surtout la joie qu'elle mettait en racontant un simple détail le rendait heureux car il voyait clairement que Rukia appréciait chaque détails dans sa vie, chose que lui ne peut pas faire.

Il continua alors longuement à la fixer avant que Rukia s'interrompt brutalement.

Elle le fixa d'un air embarrassé.

-«Je suis désolé Nii-Sama je me suis un peu trop emporté, je dois surement vous agacer avec ces futilités. »

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux, elle pensait qu'il se moquait complètement de savoir qu'elle à discuté de Chappy avec son capitaine toute la journée ce qui est totalement faux, il aimait sa conversation ! Elle est la seule personne qui ose s'ouvrir à lui pourquoi n'apprécierait-il pas ce geste ?

-«Rukia , Ne te méprend pas ! Tu ne me dérange aucunement ! Je … je suis même ravie que tu ne mette plus de barrières entre nous et que tu te confie à moi alors, continue s'il te plait… »

Avait-il dit tout en évitant son regard.

Rukia le regarda, les yeux écarquillés avait-elle bien entendu ? Son frère venait de lui confier qu'il appréciait sa compagnie et qu'il n'aimait pas qu'il y'ai de barrières entre eux ! Elle se maudit intérieurement elle venait de comprendre ! personne n'ose l'approchée et le peu de gens qui engage une conversation avec lui c'est pour parler des affaires du clan ou ses missions en tant que capitaine.

Elle comprenait mieux maintenant, il veut simplement un peu de compagnie car derrière son masque se cache en réalité une immense douleur à cause de la solitude.

Elle se mit donc à sourire et repris le cours de la conversation. Byakuya l'a regarda avait-elle compris la faiblesse qu'il s'efforce de cacher depuis des années ? Il n'en tenait plus rigueur en sa compagnie à présent. Il décida même qu'il essayera de tenir une conversation avec elle concernant autre choses que le clan ou leurs mission de Shinigami la prochaine fois car en ce moment il souhaitait simplement l'entendre.

Alors qu'ils finissaient leurs repas, une alarme retentit. C'était l'alarme du Seireitei signifiant une intrusion.

Rukia tourna la tête vers Byakuya qui avait l'air absent.

Ils se levèrent saisissant leurs zanpakuto rapidement avant de commencer à se mettre en route. Byakuya attrapa le bras de Rukia en vole et planta son regard anthracite dans le sien.

-«Sois prudente … Rukia.

-H-Hai Nii-Sama ! Faîtes attention vous aussi ! »

Après ce cours échange ils se dirigèrent vers leur division respective pour se préparer au combat.

* * *

 **Un Garganta s'ouvre sur la Colline du Sokyoku, laissant passer toute une armé de Sternritter près au combat. Le meneur se dirigea devant sa troupe.**

-«Ce soir sera le dernier soir des Shinigamis, il mourront tous par notre main ! Aucun survivants ! Aucunes pitié aucun quartier ! Est-ce clair !?

-HAI JUGRAM-SAMA !

-TRÈS BIEN DISPERSEZ-VOUS POUR COUVRIR UN MAXIMUM DE ZONE !

-À VOS ORDRES ! »

Toute la troupe se divisa en équipe de 6 à 7personnes puis chaque équipe s'en alla dans des endroits différents pour attaquer sur tous les fronts.

 _ **Voici la fin du 6 ème chapitre que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? :-D Vous verrez sa au prochain chapitre :-P**_

 _ **Sur ceux n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews je compte sur vous !**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Salut à tous !**_ _ **je sais je suis en retard mais c'est parce que franchement … J'avais vraiment un gros manque d'inspiration et puis j'avais pas mal de chose à faire aussi u_u , je sais comment la terminer mais j'ai du mal à créé le milieu de ma fic ^^'… En plus j'ai un emploi du temps chargé ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ! Mais ne vous en faites pas je n'abandonnerait pas ! Bref sur ceux je vous laisse avec le chapitre 7**_ _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 7** _ **: Révélation**_

Tous les Shinigamis étaient en état d'alerte. Les Quincy étaient de retour. Tous le monde pensaient qu'ils avaient été exterminer lors de ce terrible massacre 1000 ans auparavant et que Uryu Ishida était le seul survivant. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas … ils étaient bel et bien de retour et en très grand nombre qui plus est, ils sont prêts à prendre leur revanche.

Chaque Shinigamis regagnait sa division respective pour se préparer au combat.

 **QG de la 1ère division.**

-« Sotaicho qu'elles sont les ordres ?! »

Sasakibe avait accouru dans le bureau de son Taicho complètement paniqué.

Ils n'étaient pas préparer à une tel attaque et encore moins à se battre contre les Quincy, la guerre contre eux avait coûté la destruction de plus de la moitié du Seireitei et la vie de beaucoup de Shinigamis.

Le Sotaicho se leva de son bureau avec une lenteur déconcertante que son fukutaicho ne manqua pas.

-«T-Taicho … qu'elles sont les ordres ?

-«Convoquer tous les Taicho pour une réunion urgente qui aura lieu immédiatement !

-«Mais…. Tous les Taicho sont en ce moment même en train de préparer leur division au combat ! Ils ne peuvent pas les lai-

-«Convoquer les immédiatement ! Ça ne sera pas long il faut que je leur confie quelques chose… c'est urgent ! »

Yamamoto était inquiet ce que Sasakibe remarqua tous de suite. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait inquiet, habituellement il était confiant en toute circonstance.

Sasakibe obéit immédiatement car il le savait, si le Sotaicho des 13 division était inquiet, c'est que la situation devait être critique.

Byakuya Kuchiki avait préparé ses hommes au combat. La sixième division se tenaient désormais en position défensive pour protéger sa capitainerie coûte que coûte.

Alors qu'ils attendaient, un petit papillon vola rapidement en direction du capitaine qui tendit le doigt pour récupérer le message c'est à ce moment qu'il distingua la couleur de celui-ci, il était blanc, les papillons de l'enfer blanc étaient seulement réservé pour les cas d'extrême urgences car ils volaient 2 fois plus vite qu'un papillon de l'enfer ordinaire de plus ils sont très peu au Seireitei.

Après la fin du message, Byakuya s'avança de deux pas puis fît face à sa division au complet.

-«Je viens de recevoir une convocation urgente du Sotaicho, je vous laisse pendant mon absence sous les ordres de Abarai Fukutaicho, maintenez cette position autant que possible jusqu'à mon retour, est-ce clair ? »

Toute la division se mit au garde à vous.

-«HAI !

-Je n'ai rien à ajouter. »

C'est sur ces paroles que Byakuya pris la direction de la première division en utilisant le shunpo.

* * *

Tous les capitaines se retrouva devant la capitainerie de la 1ère division, Le sotaicho les invita à entrer et pris directement la parole.

-«Vous tous … si je vous ai réunis en cette heure grave c'est pour vous parler de quelques chose qui remonte à 1000 ans maintenant. »

Tous les capitaines resta muet attendant la suite.

-«A cette époque les shinigamis venaient de remporter la guerre contre les Quincy. A cette époque là j'étais jeune, je n'étais pas encore le Sotaicho, j'étais le fukutaicho de la 1ère division. Alors que je raccompagnais mon escouade à la capitainerie, un de mes hommes ma fait signe de le rejoindre ce que j'ai fais dans l'immédiat. À ses pieds gisait un corps qui à première vu était sans vie, je me suis donc approché pour relever son état et je me suis rendu compte que c'était un Quincy et qu'il était en vie. Je me suis donc relevé puis j'ai dégainé mon sabre pour l'achevé et … c'est à ce moment qu'il a ouvert les yeux et, il m'a regardé d'un air plus que résolu à mourir. C'est à ce moment que j'ai pris la décision de ne pas l'achevé de mes mains car pour moi voir un homme de mon âge être prêt à mourir pour une bataille qu'il n'a sûrement pas réclamer était inconcevable ! Je l'ai fixé longuement avec ma lame sur sa gorge puis j'ai pris la décision de rengainer et de continuer mon chemin en le laissant en vie en espérant qu'il puisse s'échapper et mené une vie tranquille. J'ai donc dit à mes hommes qu'il mourra dans peu de temps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Après être rentré à ma capitainerie, mon taicho m'a informé du fait qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé le corps du chef des Quincy sachant qu'ils étaient tous mort cela n'aurait pas dû posé problème de le retrouver parmi les siens. Par curiosité j'ai demandé s'il avait une description physique de leur chef, il m'a répondu que c'était un jeune homme ayant à peu près le même âge que moi, qu'il avait les cheveux noir et surtout un regard résolu. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé mon erreur et je savais qu'à cause de moi ce jour allait arriver. Aujourd'hui Ywhach est revenu pour se venger, il tuera chaque Shinigamis qui se dressera sur son passage je vous demande donc à tous de me pardonner pour mon erreur passé et de tout mettre en œuvre pour limiter les pertes ! L'avenir de la Soul Society repose sur vos bras à tous et je m'en excuse encore ! »

Dit-il en s'inclinant devant les capitaines.

-«SOTAICHO ! Relevez vous ! Cela n'est pas digne de vous ! »

Yamamoto l'ignora et poursuivit.

-«S'il vous plaît tous, restez en vie ! »

Les capitaines se dévisagèrent tour à tour pour guetter les expressions de chacun. Puis tout à coup Kyoraku s'avança en direction du Sotaicho et dégaina son sabre.

-«Yama-Jii … Je me battrai pour mettre hors d'état de nuire Ywhach ! J'en mourrais si il le faut mais je me battrais je t'en fais le serment ! »

Yamamoto releva la tête et guetta le visage sérieux de son ancien élève.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Ukitake de dégainé et de s'agenouiller près de son senpai.

-«Senpai avec tous ce que vous m'avez appris, comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir et vous abandonner ! »

Yamamoto sourit malgré lui.

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux sous la réaction de ses 2 senpai puis il s'avança et dévisagea longuement le Sotaicho puis à son tour il dégaina et mis un genou à terre pour montrer qu'il sera également de la partie.

Petit à petit les capitaines s'inclinèrent devant leur sotaicho avec leurs armes à la main.

Même Zaraki et Kurotsushi étaient de la partie.

Le sotaicho repris un semblant de contenance et se releva en dévisageant chacun de ses fidèles compagnons d'arme qui ne s'étaient toujours pas relevé.

-«Relevez vous tous je vous pris ! Nous n'avons pas plus de temps à perdre ici ! Nous devons remporter cette bataille une seconde fois ! Ne reproduisons pas cette erreur que j'ai commis 1000 ans plus tôt ! Il faut exterminer chaque Quincy ! Êtes vous avec moi !?

«HAI SOTAICHO ! »

C'est Après cette réunion révélatrice que chaque capitaines rejoignit leur division respective pour donner les ordres plus déterminés que jamais à vaincre l'ennemi.

 _ **Voilà la fin du 7ème chapitre encore une fois je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps !**_

 _ **J'ignore quand est-ce que je vais mettre le 8ème chapitre car j'ai un emploi du temps ultra chargé et la bha je suis en dernière année de lycée donc j'ai plein d'épreuves à réviser enfin bref vous en faites pas je le posterais quand même ! JE N'ABANDONNERAIT PAS PROMIS !**_ _ **sur ceux peace à la prochaine pour le chapitre 8**_ _ **merci à ceux qui me suive sa me fait énormément plaisir n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**DE RETOOOUUUR OUUIIIIII JOIE JOIE ! :D**_

 _ **Je sais cela fais tous de même longtemps mais je vous avais prévenu que le temps me manquerait… De plus un léger manque de motivation m'a pris du au manque de review donc soyez sympa montrez moi au moins que vous êtes là et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impression et de vos envie dans les commentaires peut-être que je pourrais en exaucer quelques unes qui sait ) !**_

 _ **Bon sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne année, une bonne santé et une bonne lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 8** : _Défendre à tout prix !_

Alors qu'il prenait le chemin le plus rapide pour rejoindre ses hommes, Byakuya fut distrait par une explosion ayant eu lieu non loin de sa capitainerie.

« La guerre a donc déjà commencé… »

Il se précipita pour rejoindre ses hommes et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui l'écoeura.

De partout il y'avait du sang recouvrant le sol et d'immonde créature qui attaquait en masse.

Byakuya ne compris pas tous de suite la provenance des ces créatures qui semblait être des Hollows, elles avaient de long croc acérées, les yeux rouge sang, le poil gris, les pattes composé de longe griffes finissant chacune en crochet de tel sorte à mieux saisir et tuer sa proie et bien évidemment, un trou sombre signifiant l'absence de tout coeur planté dans la poitrine de chaque bêtes.

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le combat quand Renji le stoppa net dans sa course.

« Taicho ! des Hollows ! Il y'a des Hollows qui nous attaquent !

Oui Renji j'ai remarqué, ces hollows viennent du Hueco Mundo, les Quincys

ont du les menacer et les forcer à se battre pour eux.

Qu'allons nous faire ?

Renji … maintiens ta position ne laisse personne pénétrer nos frontières ! nous allons les exterminer un par un jusqu'au dernier. »

Renji se retourna pour observer son capitaine, son visage le surpris, Byakuya Kuchiki était contrarié ! On pourrait croire que c'est du à la guerre ce qui serait normal mais, Renji perçut qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose également mais il n'en dit rien.

Byakuya évalua l'ampleur de l'attaque tout en dégainant lentement Senbonzakura.

« Repliez-vous ! »

Tous ses hommes se tournèrent vers leur chef et exécutèrent l'ordre dans la seconde. Très vite, l'intégralité de la sixième division se retrouva derrière leur capitaine suivis de près par les hollows.

« Shire Senbonzakura Kageyoshi »

Des milliers de fines lames apparurent et tourbillonnèrent autour de leur maître et sans crier garde, Byakuya les envoya valser sur ces ignobles créatures à 4 pattes et dans un hurlement d'agonie, elles disparurent les unes après les autres.

Les shinigamis étaient en pleine contemplation de ce majestueux tourbillon meurtrier quand il prit fin aussi rapidement qu'il a commencé.

Byakuya rengaina senbonzakura avec un regard de mépris sur les dernières créatures agonisante avant qu'elles ne disparaissent totalement.

* * *

La 13° division était posté devant sa capitainerie à l'affût du moindre bruis et geste suspect ayant lieu dans le noir.

Rukia, elle se concentrait davantage sur les explosions non loin de leur capitainerie. Parmi celle-ci, elle distinguait les faibles gémissements des shinigamis blessés et parfois même elle entendait des hurlements inconnus de créatures.

Alors qu'elle continuait à se concentrer sur ce spectacle auditif des plus terrifiant, Ukitake posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et lui lança un sourire rassurant dont il a le secret.

Rukia regarda son Taicho et lui rendis son sourire quelques peu terrifié par ces bruits de guerre acharné.

« Ne t'en fais pas Kuchiki-san ! tout ira bien tu verras

Lui dit-il toujours avec ce même sourire rassurant.

Oui Taicho …. V-vous avez raison tout iras bien »

Assura t-elle de nouveau motiver par la douceur de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

Cependant, au fond d'elle-même, Rukia ressentait un malaise qui persistait minutes après minutes comme si quelque chose de terrible allait bientôt se produire, et sans même s'en rendre compte, quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles.

Rukia s'efforça de les essuyer rapidement pour que personne n'ai le temps de le remarquer cependant, ce détail n'échappa pas à l'œil bien veillant de son Taicho qui la toisa avec un regard inquiet.

« Rukia que se passe t-il ?!

R-Rien Taicho c'est juste que ….

\- N'en dis pas plus Rukia …. Ne t'en fais pas ! Il ira bien »

Rukia se força à répondre au sourire protecteur de son capitaine, il l'avait toujours comprise, chaque mal-être chaque problème il était toujours là pour la défendre et la conseiller malgré sa santé fragile. Il est comme un père pour elle, Rukia s'inclina devant lui pour le remercier de l'attention qu'il porte à son égare et repris sa position plus déterminer que jamais en attendant l'assaut de ces envahisseurs.

* * *

Renji regardait son capitaine qui avait l'air absent.

En effet Byakuya regardait toujours à l'emplacement ou se tenait précédemment l'une des créatures qu'il venait de tuer. Celle-ci n'était plus, mais le capitaine de la sixième division continuait à regarder le vide à cet emplacement.

« Taicho ? »

Aucune réaction de la part de son capitaine…

« TAICHO ! »

Byakuya eu un léger sursaut à l'appel brutal et se retourna devant Renji qui le regardait stupéfait.

« Pourquoi hurle-tu de cette façon ?

Excuser moi Taicho mais … vous ne répondiez pas à mon appel je pensais que vous aviez quelque chose de grave car ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes….

Tout va bien Renji ne t'en fais pas. »

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'il commanda à ses hommes de se remettre en formation défensive et d'attendre quand soudain, un jeune shinigamis de la sixième s'écroula avec un hurlement de douleur. Une flèche bleu l'ayant traversé de part en part pour terminer sa course plantée sur la capitainerie de la sixième.

Byakuya se retourna brusquement pour observer l'endroit d'où avait été décocher la flèche et soudain il aperçut une importante lueur bleuâtre. Il eu juste le temps de réagir.

« Bakudo 81 Danku ! »

Un immense bouclier de couleur orange apparut recouvrant juste à temps l'intégralité de ses hommes avant qu'une pluie de flèches bleues vint s'écraser contre dans un bruit sourd.

Byakuya attendit la fin de l'attaque pour annuler son Bakudo

Il guetta au loin à l'affût du moindre mouvement quand soudain, une horde de Quincys apparurent des feuillages et se jeta sur la sixième division.

* * *

Toutes les capitaineries venaient d'être attaqué en même temps, des groupes de Quincys équipé d'épée et d'arc s'en prenait aux shinigamis peu importe s'ils étaient à 3 contre 1, ils n'avaient qu'un seul objectif, tous les tuer.

De son côté Genryusai Yamamoto fulminait derrière son bureau. Son fukutaicho le regardait d'un air plus que résolu, il était temps désormais de corriger son erreur passé, le Sotaicho se leva de sa chaise et d'une pensé commune saisirent leur zanpakuto et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il était décidé ! il devait se battre et mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toute à la vie d'Ywach.

 _ **A SUIVRE ! :D et oui ce chapitre est plus long car c'est vrai que j'ai accumulé le retard mais vous en connaissez la raison, ce chapitre est fait pour me faire pardonner en quelque sorte donc je compte sur vous pour me guider et me dire ce qui va ou pas et même me laisser des reviews m'encouragerais sérieusement à publier plus souvent donc à vous de voir ) sur ceux à la prochaine pour le chapitre 9 d'ici là portez vous bien !**_


End file.
